Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoses and, more particularly, is concerned with a thermos having a peltier mounted thereon.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related an, however, none of the related art disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,222 dated Feb. 27, 2007, Prabucki disclosed a solar panel and water dispenser for holding a liquid beverage. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,159 dated Jun. 6, 1995, Stokes disclosed a beverage cooler and dispenser. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,481 dated Mar. 7, 2000, Mosby disclosed a thermal regulating container. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,894 dated Oct. 24, 2000, Searle, et al., disclosed a method of making a beverage container with heating or cooling insert. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,024 dated Jun. 23, 2002, Foye disclosed an insulated beverage cooling container. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,954 dated Feb. 8, 2005, Liu, et al., disclosed a built-in electric heating structure for a travel mug or thermos bottle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,258 dated Aug. 27, 1991, Sundhar disclosed a drinking container. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0005626 dated Jan. 9, 2003, Yoneda, et al. disclosed a plant cultivator and control system therefor. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0130156 dated Jul. 8, 2004, Hartman, et al. disclosed a mobile electrical power source.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.